


Call to War

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Alliteration, Gen, Poetry, Three Words from a Hat, War Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-08
Updated: 2001-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkwood arise! MacTir, assemble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call to War

Darkwood, arise!    MacTir, assemble!  
Your Prince has need    In this dark hour  
A storm from the North    From fell Cynagua  
Threatens our thanes    Our misty lands  
War is nigh    Warriors needed  
Burnish your spears    Shine them to silver  
Sharpen your swords    For the neck of the Swan

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Words piece written at Mists Bardic 8 Sept 2001.  
> Words: MacTir, Storm, Silver


End file.
